


Love Me All Over Again

by paradigm_twist



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Humor, Language of Flowers, Prompt Fic, Romance, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because shopping for a present for White Day is just as stressful as any other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _032\. Roses, Shindong/Shindong_.

He was not having a panic attack.

He was not.

Of course not. There was nothing to worry about. It was just another day in the week. Just another typical Wednesday. Nothing special about it at all.

There were tons of things he could be doing right now. Like going through his script for the new shows he was hosting. Or checking through his notes for his radio show, making sure everything was in order for tonight. Maybe start on his diet again and setting a new target for himself. He could always rope Sungmin into doing together. After all, he had been complaining about his weight gain and wanting to go on a diet. 

He face-palmed. Who was he kidding? He was having a panic attack.

A mild one he might add.

There. He admitted it. It might not have been out loud but at least he admitted it.

Palm sliding down his face, he stared forlornly at the calender in front of him

Circled with a bright green pen was the 14th of March. 

_White Day_.

That word itself triggered another groan and face palm.

He had no idea how did all their fans do it. Or anyone for that matter. Forget actually getting a present. _Attempting_ to get one was already threatening to send him into cardiac arrest. 

Of course. He had went to the others for help. 

And had a myriad of somewhat useful advice from questionable sources.

_"Dinner and chocolate are always good," Siwon said._

Right. He promised her that he would go on a diet for both their sakes and more importantly, his health. That would not go well.

_"Serenade her. A romantic ballad or something," the songbirds Yesung and Kyuhyun chorused._

This was embarrassing but he might be an idol. But he never _actually_ had to sing more than four lines. And the last time he sang a duet with Leeteuk, his vocal nodules decided to go on a strike. 

Needless to say, he was not keen to repeat that experience again. Manager-hyung might kill him since he needed his voice for all the shows he was hosting.

_"Perform for her. Play an instrument or something," the multi-talented Sungmin and Henry suggested with a wide smile as they went back into their bubble of guitar strumming and humming._

He didn't know if anyone remembered but instruments were not one of his major talents. Performing a _gag routine_ on the other hand, displayed his talents, but he highly doubt that she would be amused.

_"Make a romantic proposal. It won over our fans didn't it?" Leeteuk said cheekily._

Easy for him to say. Shindong gave a snort of disbelief. Contrary to popular belief, Leeteuk was not as embarrassed and shy as he was on TV. The members knew this which was why they were always on his case. Leeteuk had _years_ of experience of wooing girls under his old man belt. Just not enough to keep them hanging for a very long time.

_"Do a dance performance! Like the one I did for No Other! Shouldn't be a problem for you right?" Eunhyuk said cheerily._

While that may be true, his style wasn't as fluid or sensual as Donghae's or Eunhyuk's. His style was more angles and precision. Not very sensual. Or romantic.

That, and the fact that he was doing a lot of girl groups dance recently. While crossdressing. He really didn't think she would be very much impress with _that_.

_"Sing her a short song! Better yet. Modified lyrics to a part of it to fit for the occasion! I know! I can help you with that. Let me get my keyboard. I'd have a song done for hyung in a few hours. I'm feeling inspired right now," Donghae chattered excitably as he left the room in a flurry of limb activities._

This was why Donghae was so popular with the girls. Even if he was this awkward ball of cheesiness when he actually faced _one_. Girls would coo over how adorably flustered he was and wanted to help him. Eventually every single one of them would fall under his spell of romantic gestures and sweet talk.

Sometimes, he wondered if Donghae realized what exactly he was doing with all the poor fangirl hearts.

Shindong rubbed his eyes as he stood up. How did that boy still managed to move so fast despite the full hands-on schedule was beyond anyone's understanding.

_"Ever thought of role playing?" Heechul smirked._

Why did he even think that Heechul was a good place to ask. Shindong face-palmed. 

Clearly a moment of insanity. 

And maybe a hint of desperation. 

He sighed.

_"Do something different. Shocking even. Drastic. The fans reacted well to that," Ryeowook suggested, pride shining through clearly._

He probably already crossed that line when he started losing weight during Mr Simple promotion, got his eyes done and did a strip tease live during SS4.

Yea. He crossed that line ages ago.

_"Get her clothes. Jewelries. Girls love those. Best gifts to get in any emergency. I'm assuming you know what she likes because you've been together for like _forever_. And you own an online shopping site for crying out loud. If you're that worried still, flowers are good too for any occasion," Zhoumi said as he handed him a pile of brochures and showed him the door._

Not that he did not know what her tastes were like, but it was better not to risk the chance of getting it wrong. He loved her for her patience and understanding but he didn't think it would extend to fashion. Girls were strange that way.

Flowers were a good idea though. 

The problem was which one. 

Finally on the day itself, after dodging the Spanish Inquisition SJ-style, he made a beeline for the door and to the nearest florist by car.

Once he entered the shop, he was hit a strong wave of apprehension. What if he picked the wrong one and sent out the wrong signal? He didn't want to disappoint her. He loved her. She stood by him through the thick and the thicker. Even with the possibility of the hateful backlash from the fans. Cheered him on from the sidelines. Being understanding when he couldn't meet her sometimes because of his busy schedule. Got along and handled the craziness that was SJ really well.

Most importantly, she loved him. Made him felt like he was always the most important one in the room no matter who was in it. 

"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Without him realizing it, his feet had brought him to the counter. Staring at the overly cheery shop assistant, he was assaulted with another case of panic attack. Palms sweaty, body shaking from nerves, he tried to restart his numbed brain and form a coherent sentence but realized that he couldn't.

The shop assistant's face broke into an expression of understanding at his state of nervousness. 

"How about roses? They're expensive right now considering what day it is. But it never fails to send out the right message," She smiled comfortingly.

Shindong managed to nod numbly along with her suggestion as she went around the counter to pick out the fresh roses.

As she counted out the roses, she paused with a frown and looked up. "Sorry Sir. I forgot to ask. How many roses would you like?"

How many? How many did he need to confess? Profess his feelings? At that moment, he realized that he might be eloquent when it came to hosting and playing up the general mood, but when it came to his feelings, he was utterly hopeless at it. 

Because how did you put feelings so strong into just mere words?

"12," He blurted.

The sales assistant raised an eyebrow as she nodded and counted out the rest of the roses. 

As she handed him the flowers and his change, she commented. "Whoever you're giving those roses too is one lucky girl. 12 roses for perfect love. For devotion. The ultimate declaration of love. Not many people would pick this number. Most people would have picked 3 roses for a simple _I Love You_."

Shindong smiled as he thanked the girl and walked out the florist with the bouquet in his hand.

It was time to woo his love and make her fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
